


Silver Lining

by Black_Rose021



Series: Silver Lining Series [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rose021/pseuds/Black_Rose021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miya was a troubled girl, and just as her life was getting better, it got worse. Like, 'being caught in the middle of an alien war' worse. So, now with the help of her new friends, she'll help save humanity, and, herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I winced as I dabbed the disinfectant wipe to the new wound on my arm, all the while crying in the process.

' _Great, just what I needed, another scar to add to my body_!', I thought.

I had only just gotten into the house, when I was ambushed by my father, definitely drunk, and beaten senseless until he passed out. As soon as I got enough strength to get up, I quickly limped to my room, locked the door, and broke down. I cried, remembering the recent events, and wondering why I deserved them.

"Why!?", I cried, "Why do I have to go through this every single day?"

In my anger I slammed the wipe down onto the wound, and cried out in pain as a burning sensation ravaged my body. I grasped my arm as the pain slowly went away, and, after awhile, forced myself to crawl over to my bed. As I pulled the covers over my battered body, I felt salty tears slide down my cheeks.

' _Maybe_ ', I thought, ' _Just maybe, it'll get better_.'

And slowly, yet surely, I fell into the open arms of a much needed rest.


	2. Happy Memories....And Sad Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little taste of Miya's past

_'Miya! Miya where are you?'_

_I giggled lightly as I peeked around the tree to see my mother, looking behind a bush. As soon as she turned around, I quickly retreated behind the tree, my short, auburn curls bouncing into my face. I stayed behind the tree, as I heard footsteps creep closer and closer to the little maple. The footsteps stoped, and heard my mother chuckle._

_'Now where could she be?'_

_I giggled, and squeaked as I felt slender arms wrap around my waist._

_'Found you!'_

_I screeched in laughter as my mother started tickling me senseless, coming close to tears as I laughed and laughed._

_'Mommy no!'_

_I tried to squirm out of her grasp, but she just held onto me tighter and kept tickling._

_'Awwww, baby girl, can't a mother tickle her daughter?'_

_I laughed some more as my sides started to hurt, but the laughter soon died as me and my mother heard the creak of the back door being opened._

_'JUL'A! WHERE *hiccup* AR' 'OU!'_

_I cringed, even with me being 7 I knew when my dad slurred that he was either drunk, or close to it. I whimpered a bit as my mother sat me behind the tree and started to make her way to the house._

_'Mommy', I whispered, 'Don't go in there'_

_My mother looked back forlornly and her gaze softened._

_'Don't worry baby girl, I'll be alright'_

* * *

 

I startled awake, tears streaming down my face, as I remembered the happy moments I had gotten to spend with my mother. As I wiped the tears away, I looked at the alarm clock on my night stand.

_'3:20 am'_

I sighed, and looked at the picture beside it, and smiled. It was a picture of me and my parents at the beach, before my dad started drinking. I carefully grabbed the frame, and stared longingly at the beautiful face of my mother. I didn't even realize I was crying until one of the teardrops splattered onto the frame, and I sadly smiled as I wiped it away.

' _I wish you were here mom'_

I gave the picture a few more minutes of my time, and sighed, placing it back beside my alarm clock.

"Maybe someday mom", I whispered, "I can see you again"

I took one last look at the photo in the frame, and fell back asleep, with tear stains on my cheeks, and a happy smile on my lips. Waiting, for the morning to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya readers! I'm not dead! But, seriously, I had a lot going on and couldn't really catch my plot bunnies for a while after they got loose. So, I finally let loose another chapter! Hooray!  
> So, as always, leave some kudos if you want, they mean a lot to me.
> 
> Happy reading! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if It's not that good, I'm sorta new to this. I welcome feedback, except for plain out mean comments, that's just rude. If you like it leave some kudos, so I know that you like it and would like me to write more of it.
> 
> Happy writing!


End file.
